villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is a Disney Villain from the 1959 film Sleeping Beauty, and one of the major villain characters in all three Villains Tournaments. A powerful sorceress and self-proclaimed "Mistress of all Evil", she is perhaps the single most iconic Disney villain. Disney vs Non-Disney Vs Ludmilla Maleficent arrived in Moscow to take away the throne from the czar Ivan, making Ivan's adviser Ludmilla jealous, as she herself wanted to take the throne. In an attempt to destroy Maleficent, Ludmilla obtained a potion from Mok that would make her more powerful. Although the potion worked, it turned Ludmilla into a dragon, who would go on to take out all her anger on Maleficent, who easily defeated her by striking lightning onto a tower that Ludmilla was perched upon. Vs Sharptooth Mok, seeing Maleficent as a major threat to his plans, summoned the prehistoric Sharptooth to attack her. Maleficent tried to ward off the beast by trapping it in thorns, but when Sharptooth broke free, Maleficent transformed into a dragon and ulitmately defeated Sharptooth, much to the dismay of Mok. Disney Villains War Maleficent appears in the War of the Disney Villains in one of her biggest roles. Nightmarish Past Speaking to Maleficent about her past is a mistake many have learned not to make. Her past is one she never wants to talk about or even slightly mention. For the Mistress of All Evil is indeed the daughter of the Great Evil himself, but she has turned from his side and hates him with all her heart. For her creation was an unholy union of something pure and sweet with coruption and evil. During the Great War, Oberon gathered all of the mystical creatures to his side to protect Avalon from an invasion of the darkness. The gathering saw many creatures fleeing to Avalon, among which was the Sprite, goddess of spring. As she made her way to refuge, evil approached her. She was captured, tortured, violated, and beaten in every way possible. During her torture, the Great Evil even saw to corrupt the Sprite, and had his way with her. How she managed to escape is unknown. Perhaps it was just because the Evil had become bored of her and decided to release her to begin a new game. Nevetheless, she reached Avalon at last, only to be met with resistance. Her mingling with the Evil was something they didn't want to allow on their sacred grounds. Betrayed and alone she eventually gave birth to a daughter, leaving her in the care of the rebel elf Puck. Though she promised to return for her child, she died in the final battle of the gods, and thus Puck remained to care for the child. Though Puck was a caring father and tried his best to raise the girl into a mighty and glorious fairy, she was tortured by horrible nightmares sent by her father. Each night, the nightmares grew worse and worse untill she saw him. Wings outstretched, teeth shining and cracking, his yellow eyes beheld her as his way out of his prison. But his daughter defied him and he forced more nightmares upon her. One night those nightmares cost her sanity. The girl Puck raised was gone entirely now, and in her place, the Mistress of all Evil was born. Choosing a name more to her liking, she took the name Maleficent. Her first act of defiance against her father was to use his old mountain stronghold and rebuild it into her fortress. Thus the Bald Mountain became the Forbidden Mountain, where now the daughter of darkness ruled. Many evil creatures were drawn to her darkness and swore allegiance to her. Showing she was not to be trifiled with, she laid many a curse upon the surrounding lands. It was she who gave life to the first gargoyles, who were afterwards relentlessly hunted. She enchanted the Horned King into becoming an undead monster. She imprisoned the light of the wishing star, all for her own pleasure. Everything she does is trying to show her father that she will do what he had failed to do and that he will have to live with the shame his daughter succeeded where he failed. But the Evil knows her plans. He knows what his daughter wants and that deep within her heart she fears him. She wants him to remain entraped into the foul depths of the world. For when he escapes once more, she might be the first to face his full anger and hate for defying the Black God. Vs. the Horned King Maleficant appears in the series right after Diablo is turned to stone. Her sadness about this gives one of her enemies a chance to strike. The Horned King arrives and scares off Maleficent's goons, and then unveils the Black Cauldron. The demon king then uses the Cauldron to awaken the countless dead in Malecent's castle. The Cauldron Born then attack Maleficent in great numbers. The Mistress of Evil is able to destroy them, and then the Horned King flees leaving Maleficent to mourn Diablo. Alliance with Hades Hoping for some peace and quiet, Maleficent stays in her castle. But Hades comes and proposes an alliance to get back the Underworld from Facilier. The Mistress of Evil then agrees too join. The evil pair then call upon Demona to be part of their alliance. Maleficent send Demona on missions to find and collect spells for their forces. Maleficent then has Jafar join their alliance much to Hades dislike. Vs. Willie the Giant Dr. Facilier hoping to take out a big threat, sends Willie the Giant to attack the Forbidden Mountain. Maleficent see's the giant coming and prepares to fight. She climbs her tower and bombards the Giant with deadly bolts but he simply shrugs it off. Maleficent then turns into a dragon and fights Willie herself. Despite being hit with a giant club, she is able to knock the giant off a cliff. Disney vs Marvel Villains War Maleficent appears in her most prominant role in the Disney vs Marvel Villains war. Round One-Three Maleficent first appears as the shadowy mistress controlling Jafar in the series. In her shadowy form, Maleficent commissions Jafar to put together a team of villains for her as well as to eliminate various threats. This leads Jafar to fighting Mandarin, Nicholas Scratch, and Mesmero as well as recruiting Ursula, Captain Hook, and Pete for Maleficent's alliance. During this time, Maleficent forges an alliance with Hades and the two join in a tight nit alliance with one another in addition to having romantic relations. Because of this alliance, Hades's archenemy, Loki, sends his second in command, the Enchaantress to eliminate Maleficent. Maleficent, however, is able to defeat the Enchantress in a magical battle (although the battle did cost her Dialo). When Maleficent calls her army together in the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent is revealed to have been Jafar's master all along. However, it's Jafar's turn to be surprised when Maleficent reveals that her second-in-command will be Hades instead of Jafar. This action built up the animosity between the two villains that would eventually lead to Jafar's death. Round Four-Six Maleficent, needing Snow White to open the Gates of Hell, sends Jafar to battle Magneto and Avalanche, her new apprentice recruited by Hades, to steal Snow White's body while the two villains fought. While Jafar's rage and hatred eventually gets the best of him and costs him his life in battle (with a little help from Hades), Avalanche is successful in retrieving Snow White. Maleficent is greatful and sends him away on Captain Hook's ship with the promise to help him win the heart of Kitty Pryde. With Jafar gone, and seeing the Symbiote, Venom, as a major threat, Maleficent sends Ursula to deal with Venom. During this point in time, Maleficent begins to establish her dominance as well as put her plan, the release of Chernabog, further into motion. Thes actions did not go unnoticed and the Hellfire Club, having harnessed the power of the Phoenix force proceed to launch a full scale assault on the Forbidden Mountains. Maleficent is, however, able to claim victory by transforming herself into a hellish dragon. Her victory was short lived as she soon discovered that Pete, one of her council members, had been defeated in battle. However, when Pete called out for her, Maleficent was able to locate him inside AIM's computer system. Maleficent, seeing this strange place as the perfect way to spread Chernabog's power throughout the world immediately saught to conquer it. Round Seven-Nine During Maleficent's time in AIM's computer, her alliance began to fall apart with Hades left in charge. Ursula deserted the castle, Captain Hook prepared to leave, and the Horned King's forces took her place as the most powerful evil empire. However, things were equally rough on Maleficent inside AIM's computer. Maleficent, unaccustomed to fighting in the digital environment, suffered several humiliating moments in battle and, at the end of her journey, Maleficent found out that she had merely been used to help Xanatos obtain Ultron's designs. Maleficent, not wishing herself to appear weak, did not speak of the computer adventure again. Maleficent returned to find her empire in ruins and the Masters of Evil preparing to lay seige to the Forbidden Mountains. When the Sorcerer's Society appeared and offered their assistance, Maleficent gladly accepted and used them to defeat the Masters of Evil for her. To prevent them from making her appear weak, Maleficent banished Ayam Aghoul, the sole survivor, to the Netherworld as his "reward". At the same time, Maleficent grew even more concerned about Loki's forces and sent both Avalanche and Captain Hook to take out Malekith, Loki's top general. However, they both failed her. This infuriated Maleficent and led her to kill Captain Hook for his failure. Round Ten-Twelve However, things soon began to Maleficent's way once more. Because of the Evil Queen's poor leadership of the Horned King's empire, Maleficent was able to once again cement her power. Also, after the event of the gangwar, Maleficent gained an ally in the newly freed Queen Narissa. Things began to improve even more when Hades revived the lost Avalanche for Maleficent, putting her master plan back on track. However, Loki's forces still loomed over her. To Maleficent's delight, however, the Evil Queen launched a full scale attack on Asgard, wiping out the Queen's empire and severely damaging Loki's. Maleficent herself also did away with the Evil Queen's ally (as well as the man who killed Jafar), Magneto. Hades also became the King of Olympus and this added power boost told Maleficent that now was the time to complete her master plan. Round Thirteen Because the seal on the gates of Hell could only be opened by one who has a pure heart, Maleficent worked her magic through Snow White to get around that pesky limitation. She succeeded in partially opening the door and began the rise of her master, only to suddenly be confronted with Loki and his minions: Enchantress, Executioner, Dr. Doom, Mordo, and Ultron for control of Midgard. Maleficent immediately ordered her goons to attack. But they were no match for Ultron and were quickly dispatched. Loki and Doom sat back and observed the final battle while their allies moved forward in the attack. Pete and Narissa battled with Ultron and Mordo but, ultimately, Pete ended up being hung, non-fatally, by Ultron while Narissa was taken out by Mordo's magic. Maleficent and Hades both avenged their fallen comrades by taking out both Mordo and Ultron. Satisfied with her victory, Maleficent returned to her throne room to complete her spell. In the meantime, Loki and Hades both fell to one another's attacks In Maleficent's throne room, Avalanche, possessed by Chernabog, spoke with Maleficent about releasing the rest of his being and all of his dark army into the worlds. Maleficent then left to personally take care of Doom, materializing on the bridge in front of him, then used her magic to create demons to attack Doom. She then used her powers to prevent him from moving out of the way, then proceeding to seperate Zurg's life-force from Doom, reverting the Doctor to his usual armored state. Chernabog, sensing that his servant was doing well, quickly arrived at the gate to help her finish the job, just before Doom vaporized Avalanche's body with his suit's technology, causing Chernabog to finally be released from his host's body. The demon lord thanked Doom for helping him get free by throwing him into the cosmos. Just as Chernabog was about to gain total control over the entire universe, Galactus arrived to consume Earth, ordering the two villains to leave. Chernabog, seeing this as a chance to really cut loose, engaged in a battle with Galactus, with Maleficent having transformed into a fiery dragon to help her master. Galactus was able to throw a fire blast back at Maleficent, destroying her completely, but soon afterwards fell to Chernabog's power, only for the demon king to end up merging with Mickey, and become the stupid feral creature, Julius. Part 2 Round 1 In part 2 of the war, when Chernabog ended up getting fused with Mickey and becoming Julius, their resulting fusion removed Avalance from Chernabog's control, but also sending the boy into Queen grimhilde's dungeon. The mutant soon woke up and tried to escape the dungeon, but his memory of Maleficent managed to resurrect her somewhat as a memory replica, who then tried to turn the boy back into the darkness to try and bring her back to full life, using his memories of Shadowcat to convince him. However, Avalanche refused her offer, and Maleficent quickly dissipiated back into the shadows...for the time being, at least. Maleficent's Return After Pete escaped from the anchor and lost his battle to regain the Criminal Underworld from Medusa, he retreated to an old base of Maleficent, muttering on what was going to happen to the plan now that she was slain. However, Pete ended up encountering Diablo, who brought Maleficent with him. As it turns out, Maleficent's memory form DID become real after all, having gained enough memory power to merge with her spirit in the Underworld to become real once more. Once back in the land of the living, Maleficent ordered Pete to re-establish her empire by recruiting new Disney Villains that escaped from the Underworld with her, and sent them to capture more of the 7 Princesses of Heart in an attempt to try and reopen the Final Keyhole again. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in av vs cv Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness